Tenderly
by gyo mapuri
Summary: A year after the Hunter saga, the Spiders went searching for a 'thing' called 'tenderly' with the help of a single sentence:"Loves without contempt, cares without limit, tenderly."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Saturday. Density Bay. Republic of Padokia.**_

Shades of red, pink and orange tainted the sky as the golden sun sank on the seemingly boundless horizon. Heavens illuminated the smooth calm sea with its bloodied light. Waves came up and swept some of the fine white sand and pulled them back as if forcing them to join the abode of the cool yet hot-looking waters.

It was all calm and silent. The winds seemed not to have penetrated the seashore. A pair of rounded, black eyes looked around. "Our mission on York Shin's auctions last year proved unsuccessful," a soft baritone voice said breaking the silence which once ruled. "One member became a traitor and the other two died as a result. We need to lie low for now. But it doesn't mean that we won't continue pursuing the aims of the organization."

Another pair of eyes, dark brown ones this time, narrowed impatiently. "What shall we do now, Danchou?"

Kuroro's lips curved into a soft, gentle smile. "As I have said earlier, we needed to lie low to evade possible adversaries. But I called you today to find this thing I heard about."

Other figures, some sitting, others standing by the shore got alarmed. "We will do everything you command," said a big Frankensteinian man with a large pair of earrings. "Tell us more about it."

"It is called _tenderly_," the leader continued.

"EEH?!" the Spiders shouted in chorus.

"_Tenderly_ what?" asked the ronin still grabbing his sword.

"We need to find _tenderly_."

"Yes, we will find it _tenderly_ if you want. What is it, Danchou?" asked the youth with orange hair and green irises.

"No, I mean, we need to get _tenderly_."

"Get _tenderly_ the what?" Phinx asked. His narrow eyes narrowed even more.

"_Tenderly_," Kuroro said trying to rephrase. "The thing is called _tenderly_."

The Spiders looked at each other still confused.

"I apologize for interfering, but let me speak for a while, Danchou," Boronerufu said. "I think _tenderly_ is not a noun."

"Yes," said Korutopi nodding in agreement. "It's an adverb."

The leader smiled wider. "I think you are all confused but this thing is really called _tenderly_. I do not know what it is but the name struck me deeply."

"If that is the case, then we would really have a hard time finding it. Don't you have any clue at least?" said the golden-eyed fellow beside Phinx.

"I have a clue," Kuroro replied. "I heard these lines. Listen to it very carefully. It's short. You can easily memorize it."

"We will," the Spiders replied.

"Here it goes." Kuroro cleared his throat. "_Loves without contempt, cares without limit. Tenderly_."

Everything became quiet once more. The leader blinked at the sudden silence. "Why aren't you talking now? Questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions?" The silence grew deeper. "Aren't you going to react a bit?"

"Well," Machi said finally. "That's the clue, ne?"

"Yes, yes," Kuroro replied.

"Don't you have any other clues, yo?" Feitan asked.

Kuroro shook his head. "Nope. That's all."

"N-ne…" Nobunaga muttered quietly. "A-aren't we gonna find things other than that? I mean, other things, you know. Well, if you'd allow us, of course."

"I wanted to tell you about that Greed Island Game, yo, but we're over it now," Feitan said. "It's gone, Danchou."

"I heard about that Black Tiara of Good Luck," Machi recommended. "But it was for the next week's auctions here in Padokia which means we can't have it, right? This republic is protected by the Zaoldyeck clan. It would be difficult to challenge them."

"Lady Godiva's Hair's on the auctions too," Shizuku said adjusting her eyeglasses. "Were not going to get it still."

"The Cross of Shimabara would be there too," Korutopi said.

"So does the Body of Lorelei," Boronerufu said.

"I've heard about Freedom. It's a rare type of diamond and it was not advertised on the auctions. But it was on the hands of the Hunter Association," Franklin said.

Silence ruled once more. "Well," Kuroro said, "any other suggestions?" Nobody dared to speak first. "Right. We would find _tenderly_ then."

"Is it a _tenderly_ with a capital T?" Shalnark asked.

"I don't know," the Kuroro replied. "The one and only clue I can give you is the line."

"The line, yes," Phinx said out loud. "Ne, Fei, have you memorized it?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Nobunaga said still trying to absorb the content of the conversation.

"Then how do we find that tenderly thing, eh?" Phinx asked with a yawn.

"Research," Kuroro said. "Let the clue guide you. I'll do research myself. Phinx and Feitan would go together, Franklin and Shizuku, Machi and Nobunaga, Korutopi and Boronerufu, Shalnark and me. We will meet after a week, same place and time. I guess that's all. Disperse."

Minutes passed. The shore was quiet once more. The sun was now sunken, buried beneath the indigo clouds and the dark seas. The figures that once stayed on the sandy soil were no more. Only the fair brunet and the green-eyed youth were left standing by the beach.

"Ne, Danchou," Shalnark said. "Aren't we going now?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry," Kuroro said in surprise.

"My! I guess that _tenderly_ thing sounded like something precious, ne?" he asked the leader once more.

"I think so," Kuroro replied.

And they disappeared.


	2. Ignore this one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: This chapter is mainly Phinx's POV. This is originally a part of the fic **_**Your Eyes Tell Me**_**. Italicized words meant thoughts or flashbacks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unusually dark. The previous calmness of the afternoon did not reflect the gloomy face of the night. The sky was as desolate as a desert. Moon and stars...they are nowhere.

A flash of lightning struck the clouds with its temporal glow. A loud clap of thunder followed. Tiny droplets of water soon fell from the eyes of the mourning sky washing away some of the dirt on the asphalted road.

I was watching everything neither with the slightest glee or amusement. I simply sat by the window and stared at the pouring rain. About the lightning and the thunder, I cared not. All I knew was that I was waiting for someone.

Another electric rod shone and faded. In that brief moment, I caught glimpse of a shadow running towards my apartment. The emptiness which once ate my being was replaced with joy.

To all those who do not know me yet, I am the second member of the Spider and I came from Ryuuseigai. Slightly shorter than Franklin , I was the third tallest among my Genei Ryodan comrades. Next to Uvogin, I was the second strongest in the group in terms of physical power. Army-cut hair, muscled body, tanned skin, impatient eyes, no eyebrows. Some said I looked like an Egyptian and called me Sphinx. But for some reason I don't know, I removed the S. My name is Phinx and this is my story.

I heard her knock impatiently on my door. I shook my head in sheer delight. I immediately ran down the stairs to meet her. I don't understand, but I knew I wanted to see her so badly. Well, it was my obligation to open the door for her. She was a friend of mine.

I twisted the knob and pulled the steel leaf. Unexpectedly, she fell down and I caught her in my arms. She was soaked with rainwater yet she did not shake at all. I carried her up and started to walk towards my room.

"Have you started to find a tiny bit info about it?" I asked.

"About the what?" she asked back.

"That Tenderly thing," I said.

Her answer was silence.

"You did not," I replied for her.

She nodded wearily. I thought she was rather tired or frustrated that she permitted me to carry her up. My friend wasn't a week-kneed type. She was strong-willed, determined and impatient like me. Well, miracles do happen and this seeming vulnerability she was showing was one of those.

To the people who have seen us together, we look completely opposite. I'm big, she's small. I'm a hardy type, she's soft. My dark brown eyes mirror my emotions completely while her amber irises never betray her feelings. I always smile, laugh and joke about; she doesn't, unless we are alone—she, me and our other friend Feitan. She's beautiful. So beautiful that I prefer not to look at her. Because if I do, I'll just be...forget it.

I laid her on the chair where I once sat and turned the lights on. She remained silent. She simply stared at the window.

"What happened?" I asked.

She did not bother answer me.

"Aw, come on! I thought we're friends!" I complained.

She smiled. "Where's Fei?" she asked evading the topic.

"Oh, he's there, fooling around," I replied nonchalantly. "Ne, Fei! Are you finished?" I yelled at my other firend, my best friend in fact, taking a bath on a closed door nearby.

"Not yet!" he replied. "Ne, Phinx, I left my handkerchief on your cabinet, eh?" he asked.

"Yes, you did!" I replied. "It's in my cabinet for months! Eh, why won't you get it? My stuff are getting messed up 'cause of you're crazy stuff there!"

"Shut up, idiot!" he yelled back.

She laughed. "Gawsh! It's just a little piece of cloth and you're screaming!" I smiled. My efforts weren't in vain at all. I perceived that she was feeling better.

After a few seconds, Fei went out of the bathroom with nothing on except for that tiny piece of towel wrapped around his waist. "Okay, next," he said. Whether I admit it or not, he was beautiful. Too beautiful to be a man. Was it a mistake of nature? Ah, I don't know. But I ignored him alright. My eyes were focused on my pretty comrade gazing at him.

"Ne!" I said facing her. "You're wetting my clean floor! Go take a bath and change," I said.

"Yeah, right," she said grabbing my towel and headed to the bathroom.

And I went to the kitchen and prepared our dinner the usual way. And before I knew it, she had already finished her bathing job, we have eaten our fill and were lying peacefully on the big, soft bed—I on the left, Fei on the right, and she in between.

Darkness ruled once more but I couldn't sleep. The airconditioner was turned off yet I felt unusually cold. I reached for the switch of the lampshade just beside me and turned it on. A sweet golden glow filled my eyes. I laid my back on the bed once more and stared at the ceiling.

I sighed. I knew the reason my unrest. A thought was bothering me. I looked at her sleeping so calmly beside me. Should I ask her again? Should I? Will she laugh it off again and tell me I have asked her that same question a million times before? Will she get mad at me again and yell like hell? I sighed deeper. I knew I can't ask her. I knew I can't.

Shaking my head, I wished quietly that I would be freed of my imprisonment. I wished I would be released from these chains of guilt weighing me down. I needed to sleep now. I tried to close my eyes but the thought went hitting my head so badly that I sat up and bent over her.

"Machi, Machi," I called.

She did not move. I knew she was asleep. And once she is, it would be difficult to wake her up.

Another sigh escaped from my lips. Heavens... Till when are we going to remain friends? I knew I was in love with her and I don't know what to do with it.

Aw… That was sad. It was painful. Very painful. A sudden hot sting filled my eyes. Before I knew it, tears went running down my face…

_Glowing objects fell like fire across the skies of Ryuuseigai. They ran towards every corner, racing with each other, across the cloudless, starless heavens._

_On the topmost part of an old church, three little shadows could be seen gazing at the falling stars above. One big, the other two small. Of the three, I was the biggest one. We simply looked into the sky like adults do but not without the hint of innocence. We were innocent because we were just children then._

_As we sat atop, a scene flashed into my mind. That square thing they call television. There was a man and a woman there holding hands while walking on the sandy shore..._

"_Another meteor shower, ne?" she said, her voice so tiny that I barely heard it. But no matter how faint her voice was, I heard it alright and it disturbed my thoughts. _

"_It's a good omen," my other friend said nodding his head._

"_Eh?" I said not believing him. "How did you know it's a good omen?"_

_He just shrugged and stood up like a real adult. "I just knew it. The stars told me we're lucky tonight. We won't get caught. Stand up now, you two," he ordered. She obeyed. But I was enraged._

_I frowned. "Start thieving?! Now?! You're so early! The sun has just sunken, eh!" Of course I knew it was already six o'clock. The ideal time to start scanning the village for potential victims. But I couldn't understand why I felt so lazy. I closed my eyes._

_She kicked my head mercilessly to my surprise. My eyes flew open. "Idiot! How can we ever have supper if we don't work, baka!" She did not yell at all but I knew she was annoyed. Her amber irises looked so intimidating that I gave up. My other friend looked at me, his golden eyes teasing me._

"_Yeah, right," I said in surrender. "But let me ask you something first." I never really understood why I wanted to ask her that question I just heard from the soap opera. But then again, I was young and I want to ask her just the same._

"_What?" Her eyes looked really impatient now. But I really wanted to ask her._

_I took a deep breath and relaxed my lungs. "Will you be my bride?" I asked._

_Her thin blue eyebrows met. "Your what?" she asked obviously confused._

"_Will you be my bride?" I asked once more._

"_Hey! I've never ever heard of something like that!" she complained. At her tender age of six years, she never understood what my words meant. Me neither. I was just ten years old then._

"_Oh! Haven't you seen that movie when the guy asked the girl?!" I yelled stamping my feet impatiently._

_She simply ignored my angry face and stared instead at the endless array of falling stars. "I've never seen or heard about that thing in my life, idiot!"_

_I gaped at her rudeness. "What did you—scum!" I shouted angrily. My other friend laughed at me. Then he ran pulling her away from me. Angered and humiliated, I rushed in pursuit._

_And we ran and ran across the streets of our beloved city. And as we went our way, time ran with us. And ten years passed._

_Our feet slowed down. We were not afraid of the day anymore. We do our thieving business even in broad daylight, ransacking every village we pass through. It was a bright day and the sun was high, but not a bird could be seen flying across the noon sky. We walked tracing that road. Walking by the manner we used to—I on the left, my other friend on the right, and she in between. But we were not those nameless children anymore. We eventually chose the names we liked. And so I became Phinx, he assumed the name Feitan, and she bacame Machi._

"_Ne, Fei!" she said looking around the quiet village. "Wow! Closed doors, closed windows!"_

_I smirked. They though they could fool us, yet sorry. I could feel auras of people hiding therein. _

"_They're afraid of us," he whispered._

_I gave a horse laugh. "Gosh! Hello!" I teased. I didn't know why people looked at me with fear. Maybe it was because I grew up from a poor orphan into a tall, sturdy and strong twenty-year-old young man. "Hey, we're just visiting eh! Don't be shy!" I shouted._

_She smiled at me tenderly. "Well, Sphinx-"_

"_Drop the S, I said."_

_She smiled even more. Her face so lovely at sweet sixteen. "Whatever. I think I need to play for a while. I'm bored."_

"_Me too, yo," Fei said._

_I grinned. "Let's get it on!"_

_In just a few minutes, a loud sound of screaming and weeping played like a beautiful, metallic song. Thick, dark smoke went out of the once peaceful village. We just laughed at such dramatic scene. We never felt pity or what. They're stupid beings after all. Besides, we needn't have to worry at all. Who would care if they'd die? They'd still meet death anyway._

_We walked away from the ruined village, slowly this time. I pulled her to my chest and carried her like one possessive boyfriend. I wasn't afraid of anything. Not even afraid to die. But there was only one thing I fear constantly. Lose her._

"_Hey, why won't you put me down?" she said laughing. "You smell like shit!"_

"_Then suffer!" I replied._

_She laughed even more. Hmm… Having her in my arms felt so heavenly. We finally reached our destination, the ruined church where we used to live when we were small. I walked inside, still carrying her and laid him slowly on the floor. He simply squatted there. "My! You smell really bad! I like Fei better. But thanks anyway,"she said._

"_Ya' welcome," I replied. _

_That time, I have already known what a bride was. A spouse. Well, I knew I can marry anyone I like. I have even prepared the pre-requisites in entering marriage—birth certificates, an unsigned marriage certificate, and most especially, a pair of rings enclosed in a little black box. Fei would be the one to preside over the ceremony and the witness at the same time. There were no laws at Ryuuseigai so I can do as I please. All requirements have been readied already. I was just waiting for my bride to say yes._

"_Ne," I said giving her a little shove._

"_What?" she said._

"_Will you be my bride?" I asked._

_She gave me a loud laugh. "What? How many times are you going to ask me that?"_

"_I will never stop asking till you say yes," I said._

"_And I say no,"s he said. Then she stood up. "I think you're just hungry. Fei!" she said running towards my best friend who was standing outside leaving me sighing. Well, I knew I can't force him to say yes. Although she was small and delicate to the eyes, she had an enormous pride. If she says no, then it's no. If I'd try to assert myself, she'd surely fight me to death. I sighed once more._

"_Ne, Phinx," she said. "Come here. The meteors are getting lovelier now."_

"_Are you crazy? It's noon! How in the world are you gunna see meteors!" I yelled._

"_If you don't want to look at them fine! Just don't yell at me again or I'll kill you, idiot!"she yelled back._

_Jeez. She's really a tiger. No. A lion. I shook my head. Just then, I saw falling objects on the sky out of the torn window. I rushed outside. "Ne! There are indeed meteors!" I said quietly. But she was there and she heard me, alright._

"_I told you so," she said._

_I looked into the sky. There the meteors went falling like white firecrackers on the cloudless cerulean sky. Well, some people told me that these celestial things are also wishing stars. Could I possibly make a wish?_

"_I wish Machi will answer me yes," I murmured._

"_You wish what?" she asked._

"_I wish I'd get really, really rich!" I lied._

_My best friend, listening to us, frowned. "I think you're way too selfish, ne? You should have said _we_ instead of _I_," he complained._

"_Eh, why would I ever include you in my dreams, moron!" I said to him. I didn't know why I got really angry at him at that time. Maybe it was because I saw him as a potential rival over her._

"_You freak! Are you thinking I'm dying to be in your dreams?!" he yelled._

_And we brawled all day long. And we kept brawling till night. Other days came and went. Three years passed._

"_Will you be my bride?" I asked._

_She just looked at me. I sighed. I knew the answer already. During those days we were together, I have kept asking her that same question time and time again. Ah, why can't I just forget this stupid idea that she will be mine? I sighed. Probably it was because I realized that I love her so much._

_Three weeks passed._

"_Will you be my bride?" I asked._

_She smiled. I was overjoyed. Will she say yes at last?_

"_Mafia people are here at Ryuuseigai today. Wanna kill some?" she asked me back._

_I felt a painful stab in my chest. I wanted to break down and cry. "Yeah, that's nice!" I said instead._

_A year passed._

"_Will you be my bride?" I asked._

"_Oh come on! Don't tell me you're crazy again?"_

_Two years passed._

_We met a young man named Kuroro Rushifuru. The Spider was created and we became three of its original members. And one time I asked her once more, "Will you be my bride?"_

_She answered me with a sharp glare. "Are you joking or you're just crazy?" she asked angrily. I was shocked at her reaction. Was I too annoying? Did she get tired of me at last?_

"_Oh that?" I said with a laugh. "That was just a little joke!"_

_She smiled shaking her head. "You're so mean."_

_I laughed out loud while my heart bled. I knew I can't have her at all. Then time came that I couldn't take the pain anymore. I cried for nights and she asked me why. And I told her, "Oh come on! Spiders can be sentimental at times, y' know!" _

_And during those times, my eyes abound with tears, she was always there by my side, stroking my hair, whispering me words of comfort. How could I ever explain to her face to face that she was the root cause of these tears? I cried even more._

_My pain grew worse when she told me she was in love with my best friend. How I wanted to kill Feitan for it! But I knew I can't. He never knew anything about Machi's feelings. __Then a thought hit me. Why am I wasting my feelings over her? Even if I'd shed an ocean of tears, she won't be mine! Why not try to have other people? For sure, I could forget her that way._

_With that, I started bedding different partners. Some were good, others not. Then I started looking for persons resembling her—amber eyes, blue hair, fragile build. And I went to bed with them. I may say they made me sexually satisfied. But I was looking for more._

_I pretended I was alright, but a single thought of her makes me lose my concentration. I couldn't understand why I cannot be contented with those people at all. I couldn't understand why I kept dreaming that she would be in my arms at last instead of her look-alikes. And I stopped bringing those people to my bed._

I closed my eyes remembering my lonely fate. Heavens! Am I born to bear this misery? Am I? She was on my very bed, just beside me yet I can't even touch her fingertips with my lips. And why can't I ask her about it? Why can't I?

Another clap of thunder roared.


	3. Ignore this one too

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**The song isn't mine. It belongs to Sitti Navarro. "Tattoed on my Mind."**

**A/N: This chap is mainly Machi's POV.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The roaring thunder faded and disappeared. But though it has vanished completely, it fully awakened my once subconscious mind, it broke my silence and my repose. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a friend of mine pressing the lamp's switch off. I sighed in relief. Hadn't he turned that light out, he could have noticed me trying to get close with his best friend who was sleeping so soundly beside me. What a shame would it be then!

I saw him lying back on the bed. "Ne, Phinx," I called. He did not answer.

Ah, I knew he was feeling upset. Upset and bored because of that _tenderly_ thing our leader commanded us to search about. I wanted to shake my head in pity. Poor thing. He had cried in my arms many years ago but he never told me why he did. I have always known that he was open and jolly but that sudden keeping of secrets made him appear mysterious in my eyes.

Oh, forget it. It's so damn cold and I needed someone to keep me warm. I could hear the rain pouring outside despite the thick walls surrounding me. I could feel the coldness seeping deep down my pores. I could see the flashes of lightning striking its brightest glow across the black sky. All these I could see, feel and hear despite thick walls surrounding me and these men lying beside me. Hmm… I really needed human warmth… I needed to get close to him right away…

I laughed at the back of my mind. Conservative ladies may say I'm way too liberated. Sleeping together with two guys on the same bed. But we're not doing anything unethical, are we? We're just sleeping. Besides, we're comrades. Friends. Childhood friends, in fact. I smiled. Yeah, right. There's something unethical about it. And it was unethical, not because they're guys and I'm a girl. It was because of this hidden desire I hold for this man at my right.

For those who were taken aback by my thoughts, you should know me better. Spider number seven, light blue hair, amber eyes, pink lips, tiny build—I'm Machi, one of the two existing female members of Genei Ryodan. I am twenty-six years of age and I came from Ryuuseigai. These men sleeping beside me are my best friends, my comrades Phinx and Feitan. The first one, lying at my left, was talkative and honest. He even asked me to be his bride since we were children. But it was this second man, lying at my right, whom I desire. It doesn't necessarily mean that I love him because I value Phinx more than him. I simply wanted him to be mine—possess his body and see for myself if he could satisfy my lust. Well, many people have told me that I was beautiful and I do admit it. Hmm... Can I use this beauty to seduce him?

I smiled wider at such thought. I have always known that this guy at my right is the hardest person to seduce in the world. But who knows, I might be the first woman in his life. Ah, if I were permitted to have him tonight, I would immediately grab him.

_My!_ I thought. My head was getting greener and greener. But I wouldn't deny it. I do like him. I do know why I wanted him that much. It was because I wanted to give this virginity of mine to a man who have never ever experienced copulation—one who have never lain with a woman nor with a man. It would be very impossible nowadays to find a virgin male, but I don't have to bother myself finding one for I knew someone like that. And he was already beside me, lying at my right. The only thing I couldn't understand was my reluctance to tell him about it.

I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't sleep at all. I sighed. I opened my eyes once more and looked at him. Ah, I wonder why the thunderclap did not wake him up. A flash of lightning provided its light and assisted my vision. And I saw him, sleeping so peacefully, his body curled up like an innocent baby, his arms tightly hugging his pillow. He was obviously in a deep slumber. So tranquil like a child engulfed in heavenly bliss. In moments like this, I would eventually forget that he was a horrible torturer, a serial killer at that. Ah, let that go. Though his hands were tainted with blood, I knew his body was clean and pure, even purer than those who claim to be sinless. And I don't give a damn at all. I was a criminal myself.

Hey, why do I think of him that way? Hmm… I couldn't tell him about it now. My feelings, I mean, if it were to be called feelings. I knew he respected me, but he may lose that respect the moment I tell him about it. I rolled my eyes at such cowardice. _Yeah, right. I knew it. A little music is all I need._

I sat up and placed my hand inside his pocket searching for his cellphone. My fingers finally grasped it and pulled it off. I immediately got his headset and plugged my ears with them. I lay back again on the soft mattress and started scanning the songs listed therein. He moved.

"Chi..?" he whispered so faintly that my ears stiffened.

"Ne, I stole your cellphone," I said emotionlessly trying to ignore the effect of his airy voice. I couldn't fathom why I could sense something nice about him. He, well, he's nice. He looked good, smelled good…_tasted good..?_ I shook my head.

"Hey…" he said. "You're way too selfish, ne..? Lend me half of it…"

"L-Lend half of what?" I asked nervously.

"The music, I mean," he said.

"S-Sure. It's yours, idiot," I said trying to ignore his seductive face. A good thing indeed that our place was so dark that he can't see the red shade scattering all over my face like a virus. _Fuck!_ Why am I so affected of his damn presence?! I threw the gadget into his hands and turned my back away from him.

"Hey, I said half of it," he said. "I didn't say I'd get all of it. Ne, Chi… Are you mad?"

Silence was my reply. I can't talk at all. I simply can't. _If there was a God out there, then I'm praying that Fei will keep quiet. Zipper up his mouth. If he keeps blabbering with that voice so mild and seductive, I don't know if I could still afford to get hold of myself._ But fate hated me indeed. I felt his hands on my arm and pulled me to face him.

"Come on, if you really want to listen alone, then I won't bother you anymore," he said sitting up. "It's yours now." He gave me the phone back.

I closed my eyes. "Shut up please…"

"What?" he asked obviously confused.

"Can you please shut up?" I said opening my eyes angrily. "We're friends, you know and I—I don't wanna do this to you, man." I sighed still trying to keep myself altogether.

"What are you going to do with me if I go noisy?" he asked. If the story says that Eve was the one who tempted Adam, then I say it's Adam who tempted Eve.

I exhaled the air out of my lungs. "Please shut up…" I said. The heat inside my being was eating me up.

"Why?" he asked.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him down and tumbled over him. He blinked looking at me with his golden eyes. I met his gaze, marveling how a man like him could be that innocent.

"Chi…" he whispered. "Ne, don't tell me you wanna fight..? I'm tired, you know."

I drew myself away from him and sat up. I sighed. "You're stupid," I muttered.

He sat up. "Eh? I can't understand because you're not explaining it to me. Do you think I'm that intelligent to get what you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He laid his back once more on the bed and placed his pillow over his chest. "Ne, Chi, you really wanna hear music, eh?" he asked.

I nodded.

He removed the headset from his phone and played a song. I closed my eyes upon hearing the soft music floating to my ears. Hmm… That was good. "My…" I said. "I never thought you like mellow music…"

He laughed so softly. "Bossa music is gentle and slow but it's good to the ears," he said. "I like it."

I smiled upon hearing his calm sweet voice mingle with the soft seductive notes. Gently… _Tenderly_… Ah, if that _tenderly_ thing was something intangible, then I would tell Danchou to listen to Feitan's voice singing that song…

"_..And I can't get you out of my dreams….Now I know you're the dangerous kind….And your face is tattooed on my mind…"_

I absent-mindedly got my cellphone and dialed Danchou's number. "Ne," I said to him on the next line. "Is that _tenderly_ thing something like that of a song or something intangible..?" I asked twirling some strands of my long hair between my fingers. Oh my… The seductive instrumentals were pulling me like hell…

"…_And no melody can seem to soothe my mind…Now I curse you for beings so sweet and so kind…And I can't get you out of my dreams_…"

"A song?" Danchou asked albeit confused. "Good thing you asked about it, Chi. Now I remember it. Tenderly isn't an intangible matter but a visible object. Did you get it?"

"Uh-huh," I replied. Danchou was talking to me like one blabbering machine but my mind won't focus on his words. I was simply drowned on that tender voice…

"…_'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams…Yes I know you're tattooed…On my mind you're tattooed_…"

I closed my eyes. My cell phone fell on the bed as the song faded into a sweet hum.

"Ne, Chi," Fei said. "The song was good, ne? Chi? Chi?"

I couldn't reply anymore. Tears were falling from my eyes. He chuckled. "Uh… My fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played that one for you."

I closed my eyes.


	4. Ignore it too

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. BUT, ALL OCs HERE ARE MINE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Onii-san, ani=big brother**

**Daijoubu desu ka?= Are you okay?**

**Hai=yes**

**Sugoi=great/amazing**

**N/A: Hey, I wanna use Korean names for now! I like Korean names a lot! But I would like to use Japanese words too. Lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Feitan POV_

The rain stopped. It was cold. Still cold that I wanted to shiver and bury myself on her bosom. My eyes stole a glimpse of her. She was asleep. So was he. Unfortunately, I couldn't join their calm worlds—I couldn't.

My fingers ran through my keypad and turned the music off. I couldn't understand too why she cried upon hearing that song. Ah, there are indeed many things I do not understand. Uh, maybe the song reminded her of someone... Ah, it seems like my nerves grew really frayed that my mind was filled with insensible ideas. I tried to bring my unconsciousness back but not succeeding. It could be because of my insomnia. I am always like this whenever I get awakened and summoned back to sleep. Is it insomnia? Ah, I don't have a wide knowledge regarding medical terms. It isn't my craft.

I stepped out of the bed and sat by the window. The storm was over. But the heavens...it was pitch black. Not a speck of light could be seen on the cloudless sky. The lightning and the thunder vanished but the moon and even the stars were absent. It was all gloomy. Pensive. Dark. As dark as burnt corpses. As dark as death itself. I pushed the window open.

I was named Feitan or Feitang or Feytun by those who knew me. About my age, I think I am twenty-nine. I believe so. My estimates usually prove to be accurate. I came from Ryuuseigaii. I am one of the original members of Genei Ryodan. From the name of the organization itself, one would immediately know that I am a criminal. A bandit. Many vied for my death. Ah, I do not care. I fear nothing. And I do fear nothing for I live for nothing. And because of this nothingness inside me, I came to question the reason of my existence. Ah, I do not care whether I would die or live. And if death were to come to me tonight, I would welcome it with open arms.

From the moment I saw life, nobody was there for me. I was one of those infants abandoned after birth. How I managed to survive, I couldn't remember. But my instincts taught me to kill, to steal, and never to feel remorse. That way, I grew strong. Strong yet alone. Always alone. Was I lonely? Ah, that I do not know. But when I grew into a child, I met this people, Machi and Phinx. It was they who gave me my name. Friends. They are my friends. We are one by virtue of togetherness since we were small. But what does friendship really mean? For all those years, I never permitted myself to get emotionally attached even to them.

Family… I used to hear that word... But what is it? Ah, there are indeed many things in this world that I do not understand. But I heard long ago that a family is a group which would make one happy. Genei Ryodan. They are my family. Are they? Well, I am always called whenever the group would do operations like this one. And somehow, my bonds with them made me...happy..? What is happiness by the way? Ah, why do I have so many questions left unanswered?

Well, about this happiness thing, many told me before that it is gained through physical relations. But I did not believe them. Never will I believe it at all for I knew they told me so for they wanted me to yield to their wants. What did they think of me? A fool? Why would I ever give up my dignity to satisfy their selfish interests? Besides, I'm not desirable at all. Well, come on! I'm just a man who looked too young and too small for his age. Blue-black hair, tiny lips, medium nose, golden eyes. For sure, many people in the world have the same features as mine. To my dismay, many came and tried to convince me of their twisted needs. Unfortunately for them, my pleasures are more twisted than theirs. I love to kill. To see fresh blood spilling down my fingertips... And I finished them all. Killed them. Pitiful creatures.

I smiled. Well, at least no one would dare to bother me now. And I'm thankful for that. Ah, my lids were beginning to droop. At last, my body felt the urge to sleep. I decided to go back to bed. I glanced at the wall clock beside the side table where the lamp was. It was almost two o'clock. I sighed. I really have to sleep. I closed the window.

Halt! What was that? I opened the window back. Ah, there it was. It seemed to be a bag floating on the skies. It sure looked like a bag for I saw a little opening. Ah, there were tiny things falling from it. Incidentally, something fell right into my face. A square piece of paper. I shoved it away. Unfortunately, other identical pieces came and fell on me. Hell. The bag, which was bigger than I could ever imagine, fell on me too. I pulled it off as if nothing happened. There was no reason for me to get annoyed. I shouldn't be angry now. Not yet.

I picked a piece of those fallen papers. Letters? I read it. "Loves without contempt, cares without limit. Tenderly." My eyes widened in amazement. The _tenderly_! Why, it was the very thing our leader was looking for! I ran towards the bed where my comrades lay. "Phinx! Chi! Wake up! I found it! Oi! Wake up!"

I shoved them to awaken their minds but they did not even move. I looked around. A strange aura seemed to surround me. I saw nobody nor did I sense a moving object. Ah, I could feel it. There was someone watching me. But I could only feel it. I couldn't see anything. Strange… My comrades wouldn't wake up. Were they manipulated? Given a sleeping antidote or something? But why them? Why not me? My eyes narrowed. I might be this rascal's target. If this thug thinks I'm one naïve thing who'd be compelled to follow everything he says, he's wrong. But I won't reject this offer. I'm quite excited to do a nice game. My drowsiness disappeared. Oh well, it's time to play.

A shadow passed so swiftly by the window. Eastward. I nodded. The _tenderly_ thing. That person might be the one who possesses the secret of the _tenderly_. I must find him with or without my comrades. I jumped out of that very window and closed it with a kick.

The shadow was there once more. _Idiot. Don't worry. I'll send you to hell if you want to_.

It ran. I ran following it. Eastward. It was heading to the east. Oh well, I could easily memorize directions so going back won't be a problem. Faster. Faster. The sky was still dark although morning was coming close. Ah, let that go. I needed to catch the owner of that shadow. And finish him. I was certain that it was a man for I saw that those shoulders re somewhat broad and sturdy. Ah, the hell would I care? Male or female, I'd like to make that bastard face his immediate entrance to hell. I just needed to corner him.

I did not fail. We reached the shore where my comrades and I met last afternoon. Blackish shades of blue permeated the sea—a perfect reflection of the color of the dead sky. It was almost soundless, if not for the mysterious shriek of the waves. The eerie shadows of the night were still there trying to threaten me but not succeeding. And there was he, standing on the fine, sandy ground facing me as if inviting me to come closer. _Ready to die?_ Ah, I couldn't do that yet. I must get the information I need first. It was still so dark but I saw his lips curve into a smile. Oh well, everybody has the right to smile.

"Speak," I said.

He gave a loud laugh. "You're tough! It's just you onii-san."

My eyes narrowed impatiently. _Don't waste my time idiot. Grab this opportunity. Talk now while my patience is still overflowing. The moment I lose it, you'd be sorry for the rest of your life_.

"Don't call me 'brother'. I don't know you. What the hell do you want? Where's the _tenderly_?" I asked. Hell. My patience was gone.

"What's that?" he asked. I couldn't sense lies in his voice. But just to be sure, I wouldn't believe him.

"You know it, don't you? Don't lie to me," I said.

"Onii-san, you're so full of jokes! But I'm glad I found you. Why, I've been looking for you for centuries! Why on earth did you hide yourself from me?" He paused trying to measure my reaction. Unfortunately, I didn't react at all. If he was joking, it wasn't funny. "Daijoubu desu ka? You seem so angry, ani." He paused once more. "It's okay. I see were both safe. Shall we go now?"

"Where are we going?" I asked. I couldn't get it. Why did he call me his brother? To think that he was taller than me. Besides, I have never seen this guy before. Mysterious… It's quite interesting. Should I go with the flow? I want to. Ah, what a pity that I left my cellphone. I couldn't contact my comrades for now.

"The sun is coming out," he said albeit seriously.

"So what?" I murmured. "Are you afraid of it?"

"Onii-san! It's a matter of life and death! How could you joke about that?!" he said still believing that I wasn't serious.

I smiled. "Yeah, right, my brother," I said playing along. "Shall we?"

He smiled back. "Hai! As you please, onii-san!" He walked towards me and pulled me in a tight embrace. "Gosh! I've been looking for you! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, here I am still alive and kicking," I said. He released me and patted my shoulder. "Hey," I said, "what's your name, by the way?"

He frowned. "Did you hide too much that you forgot everything about your own little brother?" he asked feign hurt.

I nodded. What am I supposed to say? I don't know a thing about this fellow, you know! And…did I really look like his brother? Well, it's so dark and I couldn't even figure out the real form of his visage.

He sighed. "In Sang. My name is Hyun In Sang. And in case you forgot your name, you're Hyun Myeongwool."

I nodded. What a name. I have never heard names like that in my whole life. It seemed to me like he came from a foreign land I haven't heard of. "Thanks," I whispered. It was the first time I said thanked somebody. And, before I forget, it was the very first time that I felt a genuine embrace. Ah, forget it. I'm here for the _tenderly_ thing. Nothing else.

"Oh, I'm so glad you remembered! I really thought you've got an amnesia! By the way, who were those guys in your place?" he asked.

"My friends," I replied.

"Your friends?! Sugoi desu ne! It's quite impossible for us to have human friends, you know! You're so amazing, onii-san!" he said.

"Human friends?" I asked in disbelief. "Aren't we humans?"

"EEH?!" he said scratching his head. "Why are you always like that? You had been asking me that question for three hundred years! But I will repeat myself again. We just look like them but we aren't humans. You get that?"

I nodded slowly. Three hundred years. Not humans. His answer made me wonder… What sort of creature could this man be?

"Hey!" he said shoving me. "Please come now, onii-san. The sun. it's rising. We'd be burned if we don't hide somewhere."

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"Under the sea, where else? Come on!" he said pulling me.

"No!" I pulled myself back. "Are you trying to drown me?"

"Drown? Hey, you're not funny anymore," he said.

I was alarmed. "Well?"

"The sun…it's…"

Daybreak. The sky turned into a lighter shade of blue. Lighter. Brighter. There. I could finally see his true form. He looked indeed like a human. His face wasn't ordinary though. His eyes were golden like mine but innocent like a child's. His features were…well, resembling me. And his outfit was black. Just like mine. That could be the reason why he mistakenly called me his brother. His hair wasn't really that long but it sure reached his ankles. Not long, huh. But those papers where I found the _tenderly_ clue. The bag. Was he the one who threw it at me on the window of Phinx's apartment?

"Onii-san…I…" he said in a pained expression. "I'm…I'm going to melt…"

My eyebrows met slightly then parted. "Melting?"

"Onii-san… The sun… The sun… It's killing me…" He stumbled on the sand in seeming helplessness. Wow. "The sun…It's burning me…dakedo…why aren't you affected? Aren't you my onii-san..?"

I sighed. "What do you think?" I said. "But I just want to ask you something , are you the one who threw that bag at me?"

"What bag?" he asked back.

"Sokka," I said quietly. So I wasted my time running after this crazy thing. He doesn't know anything about the _tenderly_. "Wakarimashita."

"Onii-san…" he whispered so faintly as he melted under the heat of the rising sun. Poor creature. I walked towards him. Well, since he embraced me really tight a while ago, I won't let him die.

I tried to pull him towards the shore. But he was melting. Melting like a piece of butter in a heated pan. Melted slowly. So slowly that he screamed in pain. Aww… Poor thing. I covered him with sand and tried to move his melted body to the shore. I did not fail. Waves came up and devoured him till I couldn't see a trace of him. I see. His body was thoroughly absorbed by the seawater. I turned my heel to go but I felt his aura once more.

"_Onii-san..?"_ I heard the waters murmur to me. "_Aren't you my onii-san..?_"

I smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm not," I replied. I turned to go but I heard another voice. A female one.

"_Myeongwool… Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

"I'm not," I replied.

"_But…aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

"Hell! I'm not!" I yelled. No! The voice was driving me crazy!

"_Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

"Hey, stop it!"

"_Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

"I said stop it! Stop it! Hell!" I tried to cover my ears with my hands but the voice was so persistent that I lost all my strength. "Yamete kudasai!"

"_Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

I yelled so loud still pleading like one desperate man. "Yamete kudasai! Yamete yo! Onegaishitemasu!"

It was the very first time in my life that I pleaded for mercy. But what else would I do? The voice was making my head throb like hell! Is this the punishment I got for my sins? But what is a sin anyway? How could I understand it if I am dying right now?

"_Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool? Aren't you Myeongwool?"_

I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had already fallen on the ground. The sea came up towards me. And...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lol. why on earth am I using the name Myeongwool? It's a female name but it sure fits Fei.


End file.
